pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea
Thomas O'Malley and The Aristocats Pictures' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Melody - Marie (The Aristocats) *Melody's Help - Ultraman Taro *Young Flounder - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Sebastian - Jaq (Cinderella) *King Triton - Top Cat *Grimsby - Baba Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Scuttle - Bartok (Anastasia) *Morgana - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Undertow - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Undertow (as small size) - Yapool (Ultraman Ace) *Cloak and Dagger - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Max - Scooby Doo *Undertow's Various Transformations - Iago (Aladdin), Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Toadwart (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pekkle (Sanrio) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Ichi (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *The Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Leo the Lion) *The Waltzing Children Played By - Variois Animal Kids *The Handsome Boy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Mother Penguin - Share Bear (Care Bears) *5 Male Penguins - Bucky, Pauley and Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion), Bulltaro and Daku (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *Tip - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Dash - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Adult Flounder - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Flounder's Kids - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Maisy (1999) and Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Kuntakku (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Doraemi (Doraemon) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Chippo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet) *Aquata - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends) *Andrina - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Attina - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Adella - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Alana - Mittens (Bolt) *Harold the Seahorse - Elmo (Sesame Street) *King Triton's Guards - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Channels Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies